Integrated circuit arrangements have a plurality of semiconductor components integrated in a semiconductor body, such as transistors or diodes, for example, which are interconnected with one another. The interconnection is effected for example, by interconnects arranged above one side of the semiconductor body. In this case, within the semiconductor body, that is to say within a semiconductor layer or a semiconductor substrate in which the individual components are integrated, a current flow between the individual components is intended to be avoided. For this purpose, it is known to provide junction isolations. The junction isolations each include at least one pn junction between component zones of the individual components and a portion of the semiconductor layer or of the semiconductor substrate which has a basic doping. The pn junctions are realized in such a way that they are reverse-biased during “normal” operating states of the circuit arrangement, such that a current flow within the semiconductor substrate is prevented.
However, operating states can occur which are determined by an external circuitry or by an interconnection of the components among one another in which minority charge carriers are injected from one or from a plurality of component zones into the semiconductor substrate. In order to prevent the minority charge carriers from propagating within the substrate and adversely affecting the functionality of further components integrated in the substrate, various protective structures are known.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.